A Long Way From Home
by Pooglelover
Summary: Lucy has left the guild for good, but is given one last mission by Makarov. Event leads to event, and she ends up stealing Frosch. Follow Lucy on her adventures as she endures the cockiness of Sting and the... shadowness of Rogue. Love will bloom. -Fluff. Comedy. Rogue- (I do not own Fairy Tail!) (THE FIRST CHAPTER IS BAD BUT IT GETS BETTER AS YOU KEEP READING THE OTHER CHAPTERS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is Poogle. I'm new to fanfiction, so excuse me if my writing skills are poor or if I have trouble updating, but I will try my best. I'm in high school, and my holidays are over, so it will be of great difficulty to update. I will try to update once a week, preferably on a Saturday. I know some people hate the fact like in stories, Lisanna is always the antagonist, so I decided to make an original-ish reason as to why Lucy is leaving. Feel free to review, follow, favourite, etc. I will only be working on one story at a time, so this will possibly be my only story. **

**I'm sorry if Sting and Rogue are out of character, I'm only in the middle of the Zeref arc, so I'm only judging personalities based off fanfictions that I've previously read. So far, I've gathered that Sting is the cocky jerk-ish guy, whilst Rogue is the stoic yet kind-hearted on. I have to warn you, there will be fluff in this fanfiction. I ship RoLu more than StiCy, but I'll make sure she has fluff with everyone. Including Loke. No fan will be disappointed. Maybe the NaLu and GraLu fans though. Possibly. I don't know. **

**I hope you enjoy, but if not, you don't have to read or give flames :) **

**Thanks everyone~! 3 **

"Ohayo minna-san!" Lucy greeted, closing the large door behind her. A few guild members turned their heads and gave an energetic hello, which she gladly returned. She walked over to the bar, and sat down, waiting for Mira, who was currently lugging a huge keg of beer to Cana. Something seems different today; is someone missing? Before Lucy could think further into her theory, Mira had been waiting in front of her with a smile. "Ohayo Mira. I expected Lisanna to be delivering the beer to Cana at this time of morning. Speaking of Lisanna, where is she?" the blonde asked. Mira's smile faded to a sad one, and her eyes looked apologetically at her customer. "I'm sorry Lucy… she went on a mission with Natsu and the others. She was mumbling something about getting jewel for someone's rent… But Wendy and Carla went on a small mission with Romeo" she explained. Lucy liked Lisanna. In fact, they had become good friends over the past couple of months. She was happy Lisanna found a team to go on missions with. But lately, she felt like Natsu had been going on way too many missions without her. Sure, two or three were fine, but it was the eighth mission since Lisanna had returned that he went on without her, so she was feeling a little left out. Gray and Erza had tried to talk to him about it, but Lucy wasn't sure what happened from there. Mira saw the expression on the younger girl's face, so she decided to continue. "Maybe it's time for you to look for a new team. You have so much potential, but maybe hanging out with the same people is starting to dry your tastebuds? You could take leave for a while to train, but there would be people here that would miss you" she comforted. Lucy smiled, not her usual smile, but one that hid a small bit of depression. She nodded briefly in appreciation, and stood up. She headed towards the master's office.

After giving an explanation to Makarov, Lucy had been moved to tears. It was nothing she should really cry about some may say, but she felt like it was only going to get worse if she stayed, and she may end up losing her apartment if she can't find a mission to go on to pay her rent. "If leaving is what you wish, I cannot force you to stay. However, I request you go on one last mission. You don't need to return once you have fulfilled the task successfully. I wish you your best" the master bid. He waved his pale hand over the girl's hand, and the pink mark vanished from the delicate skin. Lucy hugged the master, and exited the room.

She snuck out the window nearby. It was a large jump to the ground, and she was freaking out about it, but Aries had summoned herself and made a wool ball as a cushion. The young blonde didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want to say goodbye to all those people who made her feel so special. "Goodbye, Fairy Tail" she whispered.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please make sure to R&R. My apologies if this chapter was boring. Hopefully the next one would be okay. I'll be updating within a few hours, because I'm bored and I want to spend the last hours of my holiday typing happily away.**

**POLL: Should Lucy get a temporary animal companion to come on her mission with her?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on fire! No, I prefer light magic. Fire burns. But it's pretty! Don't hurt me ;3; I decided that I didn't want this mission to be too long. Maybe I should have a poll at the end of every chapter. I need your guidance on my story! If everyone gives their opinion on what to do, I'll pick the most popular one and make everyone happy! Sorry if the characters seem OOC. And if it takes a long time to update. I'm typing this with a broken finger. And sorry if I say "she" or "Lucy" a lot. SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. Beware of the time skips, and enjoy the story!**

Lucy held out the tea-stained piece of paper in front of her. It was hand-written in cursive writing, and looked very old. She ignored the blotch of brown liquid that dried on the paper, and read through the sheet cautiously.

REWARD: 50,000 JEWELS

Bring the Hospital of Rowan the amethyst elixir

_What kind of mission is this!? It doesn't really have much detail at all! The pay isn't as high as normal jobs, but it is to help sick children. That's probably why Master- wait, I mean Makarov chose this for me. _She placed the sheet on her bed, and looked around the room, scanning for anything she needed to take for her mission. _There really isn't a point of me being here anymore, yet I don't want to move houses. Since I'll be gone for some time, I may as well gather the things I can't go without. I can't carry too much stuff though, otherwise it'll be a pain to lug around. _She went to her closet and rummaged through the piles of clothes on the floor, throwing some pairs of shoes over her shoulder. "Aha! Found it!" she declared aloud, even though she knew nobody was there with her. The blonde pulled the small suitcase out. It was one of the hard-covered ones, meaning it wouldn't get ruined if it got wet. It was about the size of a bird cage, and had wheels under it. She unzipped the sakura-coloured case, and studied the size of the inside. "You can probably only fit a few things in there, Hime" a nonchalant voice commented from behind her. Lucy was alarmed for a second, but soon relaxed when she recognized who it was. "You really have got to stop scaring me like that, Virgo. But what should I bring with me?" she replied. The maid pondered for a moment, but no expression played on her face. She vanished into Lucy's closet.

"Okay all set, thanks Virgo" the doe-eyed bid adieu to her spirit, and closed the gate. There wasn't much packed, only stuff like food, spare jewel and a spare set of clothes, which would probably only last one day. If it's some random potion I need, I should probably check the magic shop first. But why is the reward so high for such a simple job?

"I'm sorry miss, but I've checked on my lacrima, and no shop in earthland has one of those potions" The shopkeeper gave his apologies. Lucy frowned at this. "Isn't there some way I can get it?" she asked. The clerk thought for a moment, before checking in a large, ancient book to his left. He flicked through the pages, not reading anything but the titles of recipes. His eyes lit up, as if he had just struck gold. "I can probably make this potion for you, but only if you get enough materials to make two. The price of me slaving away will be one bottle of it" he said. The blonde on the other side of the counter considered the deal, and gave it a nod of approval.

"Okay but what do I need to find?"

"Ah, but it isn't cheap. You'll need to find three things. A feather from a… green exceed? A purple toadstool, and also one amethyst"

"WHAT!?"

"Where am I supposed to find a green exceed? I swore I've seen one before It would probably more productive if I just looked for the amethyst first. You can buy those things from those market stalls in Hargeon. Come on Plue, let's go!" she cheered, picking the little snow-man-like spirit up. They were almost at the edge of the town, meaning the buildings were getting less and less common. A large forest could be seen at the edge of the horizon.

Lucy had been walking for hours now, and the sun was about to set. Plue had gone back to the spirit world, leaving the protagonist feeling a tad lonely. She had spent the whole time dodging the exaggerated tree roots in the forest, which reached probably just above her knees. "We should find some sort of shelter that we can stay in together for the night" Loke declared, pretending to scout the area as if he had been there the whole time. This time, the blonde wasn't startled. Loke had always summoned himself, so it wasn't really a surprise that he was there. Lucy plopped down on one of the tree roots, indicating she wanted to take a quick break. The flirtatious male sat down beside her, but quickly inched away, staring at the hand. She looked down at her hand, wondering what he was looking at. Her stomach pretty much did a backflip when she saw a wood-burrowing cockroach explore her hand casually. Everything in the forest went quiet for a second. It just consisted of the two staring at Lucy's hand for the next few seconds. The said girl's lips trembled in fear. Then, the silence had been broken by screaming. She was flailing her arms around cursing comically. She started kicking the air, in attempt to shoo the 'bug' away, even though it already left. She fell backwards, her back hitting the ground. Loke was going to catch her, but when she's freaked out by a creepy crawly she'll end up hurting someone with all the arm movement going on. His face poked over the edge of the root, still cowering away slightly in case she was still throwing a relatively-silent tantrum. He then returned to the spirit world, not wanting to take his chances of getting his face re-assembled. Lucy opened her eyes once she made contact with the ground, and wondered why her land was so soft. She groggily stood up, and looked at the fluorescent patch of purple the ground, learning in closer to study them. A smile came to her face as she picked a handful. "Yatta! I found the purple toadstools!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "And I'm almost out of the forest! I can see the exit right th—" There was a sound coming from the bushes, and it sounded like talking. Lucy quickly dashed behind the tree, peeking out slightly to see who it was.

"Man, I could have sworn I heard someone talking! We have to find the missing dog so we can just get out of here" Sting complained loudly. Rogue was behind him, but quickly took the lead when he smelled something. The platinum blonde dragon slayer noticed this, and started sniffing too. "Do forests always spell of strawberries?" he stupidly asked. His friend shook his head, which made Lector boast about how Sting is always right, and started walking towards a tree. Lucy froze for a second, and fully hid herself, only listening to the sound of their voices. She could hear them approaching at a faster pace. Just when the boys were about to peak around the tree, she moved herself towards the other side. Frosch, who was behind the Sabertooth mages, noticed Lucy and gave a friendly wave, and opened its mouth as if it were about to say something. _Wait a minute…. Green exceed…._ She needed the feather! But it's not using Aera right now, so there was no way she could get it. She noticed that it was about to give away her hiding place, so she ran out, grabbed him, and bounded away. When Rogue turned around, his expression was horror stricken. Frosch on the other hand, well he was having a good time. He remembered Lucy from the games, and somehow knew she was a good person. The shadow dragon slayer looked like he was about to kill, however, he knew he couldn't be in a giant forest this time of night while running, so he decided to find the catnapper in the morning.

"Fairy-san, where are we going?" the cosplaying exceed asked. Lucy however, was still running. She was now out of the forest, but needed to get as far away from them as possible. Eventually she came to a stop, panting. Hargeon was more far away than she thought. "We're…. going… to… Hargeon port" she breathed, obviously exhausted. "Fairy-san, Fro can just fly you there" Frosch deadpanned.

**Sorry if it sucked! My story skills are usually way better, I'm just nervous. I know Frosch is a boy because every exceed and dragon slayer I know have the same gender. Wendy and Carla (Charles if you prefer) are female. Natsu and Happy. Sting and Lector. Gajeel and Pantherlily. Remember to review! This chapter's poll is:**

**Should Lucy be attacked by Rogue first and then she apologises? Or should Rogue approach her and then recognize who she is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously guys. I didn't get reviews. Only two, which I thank AnimeLuver778 and OctaviaHigh for. How am I supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me!? ;3;**

**Well, anyway, I made this chapter almost 1000 words. I had so much more to put, but I didn't want to rush things so I guess you'll have to find out what happens after the following in the next chapter. I update a lot faster with reviews. Trust me. Review. Pls frands D:**

"Fairy-san, Fro is tired" Frosch politely commented, flying closer to the ground, and then letting go on Lucy, who landed on her feet. She smiled and looked at the exceed. "Actually, I'm not in Fairy Tail anymore, so you can just call me Lucy" she replied with just as much manners. Frosch nodded slowly. "Lu—cy-san?" he sounded out. The celestial mage shook her head. "No need to be formal around me, we're friends, right?"

"Lucy—-chan?"

"Right!"

"Fro thinks Lucy-chan should call Fro 'Fro'"

They both nodded to each other, Lucy smiling fondly over how adorable the neko was. Then it clicked to her. The exceed was using Aera, meaning she could get the feather. She would feel guilty for just stealing it and potentially hurting him though, so she felt it would be better for their trust if she asked.

She kicked a stone in her path and awkwardly walked along the pathway towards the hotel. "Hey Fro, would you like to come with me on a mission?" The exceed did a flip of excitement in the air, but then the smile on his face faded. "But what about Rogue-kun?" Lucy freaked out for a second, only now realizing who the exceed belonged to. She needed to think of an excuse, but she didn't want to lie. She would just have to… play with her words! That's it! "We're playing a game of hide-and-seek tag with him! We can't let him find us, and if he tags us, we won't win the prize!" she was sweating beads. Frosch stared intensely at the blonde, which made her all the more nervous. The interrogating expression on the cat's face soon evolved into an excited smile. "Okay!" he cheered contently. Lucy sighed in relief, and then remembered her original question. "Our mission is to collect ingredients for a potion, but one of the ingredients is a feather from your wings" she indirectly hinted. The cat showed no signed of emotion but gave a smile regardless. He plucked an excess feather from his angel-like wing, and handed it to his new friend. She thanked him, and added the newest addition to her temporary collection to a side pocket in her suitcase. She spun it around in front of her, pushing it like a trolley, even though it wasn't even nearly half the size of a shopping cart. Frosch's wings vanished, so he decided to sit on the top of the suitcase as it was being rolled. Together, they strolled towards a large building, which looked to be a hotel.

Lucy opened her eyes, and found herself in a room that wasn't hers. She traced back to last night's events, and then looked down to her chest, to find the exceed snuggled into her. It annoyed her a little where the cat was cuddling, but she decided to let it slide, and admired how adorable the cat looked instead. She slowly ascended in her spot, and sat up in bed. She heard a mumble, and the green cat awoke. "Ohayo, Fro" she greeted, smiling groggily. In return, he mumbled a slur of words, which she assumed to be the same thing. "Let's get ready to head to the market stall. Go to the kitchen and eat something, and I'll get changed". Frosch was obedient, leaving Lucy in the room by herself. She opened her suitcase and pulled out her only change of clothes. The shirt was a long-sleeved, white turtle-neck whilst her bottoms consisted of a short blue, pleated skirt. She topped it off with a matching blue ribbon in her famous side-tail and brown boots. She wore a white belt against her blue skirt, which blended in a little with her shirt. On that belt, she had her keys, and a small pouch which could be used for jewels. Frosch came back in, happily chewing on the last of the fish. It was strange how there could be fish in a hotel room, yet again, this was an animal-friendly hotel, so maybe they really thought of everything here, as the motto suggested in the lobby. "Come on, we have to go to the Saturday market stalls for the last item on our list. I only have enough jewels for it, so I'm afraid lunch isn't an option" the blonde said. Frosch looked a little disappointed, which made Lucy's heart pang in sympathy.

They had checked out of the hotel, meaning Lucy was lugging her small suitcase along with her. Frosch was flying slightly further ahead, not upset anymore, but instead interested in the many categories of items on display. They explored the area, slowly browsing each stall.

**Twin Dragon Slayers' POV**

It has felt like forever for Rogue since he had seen Frosch. Not that he said anything to anyone anyway. He destroyed every tree root by himself, not letting anything get in his pathway. Sting walked lazily with his hands behind his head, enjoying the clear path that was being created ahead of him. Lector was flying above them, shouting compliments to the white dragon slayer, whose ego only inflated as the red exceed proceeded showering him with praise. They could already begin to hear the hustling and bustling of the busy streets. With a final blow to a neatly trimmed hedge, they found themselves in the market stalls of Hargeon. Rogue scanned the area, until he spotted a familiar sight. There indeed, was the green exceed, and the back of a blonde's head. He was about to attack, but at that moment something else happened.

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapters!  
I've decided what's going to happen in the next chapter, but some reviews would be nice. Please tell me if I make spelling mistakes, because I'm too lazy to review over my work once I've completed it.  
Shout outs:**

**AnimeLuver778**

**OctaviaHigh**

**And remember, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. I have over 940 views, which I'm guessing is just a lot of people who don't have accounts. I'm grateful all the same though. Leave a favourite, review and follow and maybe even tell your friends! Wait… that makes me sound like this is an advertisement. I guess it is. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. I usually begin the new chapter right after I finish the previous one. **

"My fish!" one of the market stall owners screamed.

"My purse!" a pedestrian woman wailed.

"Lucy-chan!" Frosch called.

Lucy turned at her name, and her eyes widened when she realized the exceed was being carried away by a local thief. She started running towards the bandit, reaching for her keys. "Get back here, jerk!" she comically yelled. When she was about five meters away from him, she plunged her key towards the ground. "Open, Gate of the Ram: Aries!" she chanted. On cue, the sheepish pinkette appeared, shaking in her boots. "Aries, I need you to attack that thief!" Lucy demanded, but somehow the kindness seeped through. Aries nodded shyly and held her hands out. The blonde however had her whip out, and cracked it towards the running figure. It wrapped around him, and brought him back, so he was now only two meters away from them. "Wool Ball!" Aries cried. The pink wool paralyzed the man. Lucy turned to Aries. "I-I'm sorry, I'll do better next time Miss Lucy!" the pinkette bowed repeatedly, before she vanished in a white puff of smoke. The celestial mage tore part of the woolly-cloud apart slightly, and peeked inside. Frosch flew into Lucy's chest, hugging her. "Lucy-chan, Fro was scared!" he whined into her curvaceous body. From the bushes, Rogue showed a look of surprise, before knitting his eyebrows together in his usual stoic expression. The fish-stall owner came over to Lucy. "Gee, thanks miss!" he praised. Lucy waved it off modestly. "As a reward, I'd like ta give ya this mighty fine carp I caught this morning!" Frosch, who was sitting on Lucy's head, was immediately eating the fish as if he had never eaten in his life. It was somewhat in a clean and polite way, meaning there wasn't any morsels going anywhere but his stomach. Lucy sweat-dropped, but thanked the man nonetheless. She also received gratitude from the lady who owned the purse, and got an amethyst. She wasn't expecting anyone to give her anything, but was grateful for it. "Okay, let's head off next. We have to head to Magnolia. It should only be an hour from here, so you're able to fly, right?" she asked Frosch. He nodded, and spread his wings. Sting sighed. More walking for him. There is no way in Earthland that he would take the train. Rogue stood emotionlessly, but his eyes were filled with anger and distress. He blinked though, appearing to be blinded by something. His blonde colleague scanned the area cautiously, and his eyes came across something that had a mixture of gold and silver, gleaming in the sunlight. The ruby-eyed man walked towards it, and picked it up. _Celestial gate keys… The one who stole Frosch must have dropped these when flying away. She takes something precious to me, I take something precious from her._

The blonde landed gracefully on the cobblestone road. Frosch was walking beside her. They had left the suitcase behind, because Lucy had put the jewels in her belt-pouch, and the clothes she had from the day before were all torn from the amount of times she fell in the forest on the way to Hargeon. "Magnolia. If I'm correct the shop should be right…" Lucy paused and held her hand out, pointing to the nearby streets. "There!" They ran towards the brewery store, and entered, causing the old bell above the door to chime loudly. The shopkeeper came out, and immediately recognized his customer. "Ah, I see you're back" he said, a weak smile on his face. Lucy nodded and reached for her pouch. She pulled out the ingredients, and dropped them on the table. The clerk frowned. "You only got enough for your—" He paused, looking at the next thing Lucy hesitantly slammed onto the table. 5,000 jewels just to brew some potion. He'll take it. "Come back in a few days" and with that, Lucy and Frosch walked out of the store. She was being awfully quiet, and didn't even thank the man on her way out. It was getting late yet again, so with the 5,000 jewels she had left, she checked in to a hotel.

The two arrived at their suite, Frosch in Lucy's arms. "Fro, you seriously need a bath" the cat nodded, and headed to the bathroom. It was nice, not having a cat that argued back. Whilst she was taking her ribbon out of her hair, she swore she heard the door click open. "Shadow Dragon: Roar!" Rogue chanted. Pain was the last thing Lucy felt before she collapsed. Frosch came flying into the room, still damp from the bath he just had in the bathroom sink, considering the tub was almost like a swimming pool for him. "Lucy-chan!" he squeaked, landing on her stomach. He hugged her, tears coming out of his eyes. "Uh… what's going on?" Sting interrupted the 'moment', making Frosch snap his head around. The green exceed began to explain everything.

**I like to leave on cliffhangers. I did it for the reviews. I really need some. I'd love to hear your ideas, suggestions and general comments! **

**Remember, if you review, I update faster. This was a quick update, thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Those who reviewed last chapter:**

**Ikutolovesme**

**DarqueDeth444**

**Ezar**

**LightAndDarkHeart**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whaddup everyone! I should give up while I'm ahead of it. But I thought that's what all the swiggity swag kids did. Nope? Okay. Nevermind. Anyway, this is Poogle, coming to you with a new chapter! I made it extra-long, and updated within… one day? I think so. This story has a mixture of fluff and cliché moments, so please forgive me if it's too much fluff too early, minna-san. Enjoy!**

**Lucy's POV**

I slowly regained consciousness, but didn't open my eyes. There was a weight near me, but it kept its distance. Is that Frosch? No, this feels too heavy. My eyes flew open, and I immediately sat up. I instantly regret that decision, because now the side of my stomach aches. I turned my head slightly, and scrambled backwards when I noticed who it was, but ended up falling off the bed. There, in my hotel room, wait…. This room looks unfamiliar. Okay, let me try again. There, in a bedroom, sleeping beside me was Rogue.

**Normal POV**

Chills ran up her spine, and she jumped sideways, as if she were trying to escape from a bug. "CREEPY MOLESTER!" she comically squeaked. Sting barged into the room, but soon fell unconscious to the ground, suffering from nosebleed-itis, after laying eyes on Lucy. She looked down and squealed once more. Her shirt had been torn from the damage dealt to her last night, leaving her in only her skirt and undergarments. She frantically looked around for something to cover her body with, and eventually noticed Rogue's cloak on the other side of the room, hanging from the door. Out of instinct, she dived off the bed to grab it and put it on. It covered her whole body, down to her feet. She sighed in relief and snuggled her face into it, inhaling the scent, but stopped after she realized it was weird. Rogue had just woken up, letting off a lethal look to see who had just woken him up, but also had averted his eyes to the door, watching Lector drag Sting out of the room as if it were the most interesting thing after noticing the celestial mage. Wondering what all the noise was for, his exceed entered the room. His focus was now on the little green cat. "Frosch, I slept on the lounge last night, why am I in here?" he emotionlessly scolded, knowing that the cat did it. Lucy was now trying to help Lector push his male companion out of the doorway. "Is he even still alive?" she asked the red neko, who simply sweat-dropped. In reply to Rogue's question, Frosch gave a smile. " Fro saw that Rogue-kun looked very uncomfortable, so Fro put him next to Lucy-chan and noticed how peaceful he looked" he replied innocently. A coat of pink dusted Rogue's face slightly, but his posture was still strong. Lucy came back over, looking really cozy in the shadow dragon slayer's cloak. "Sorry for the disturbance, I'm going to collect the jewel from my job and buy myself some new clothes and possibly a place to stay for tomorrow night…" she apologized awkwardly. Frosch was the first one to say something. "Lucy-chan don't leave, Fro is certain that Rogue-kun doesn't mind you sleeping wi—mph" Rogue, who was still under the blankets in his pajamas, covered the cat's mouth and glanced at Lucy, but then back to Frosch. "Don't address her as if she were an ally, she's the one who took you away from me" he deadpanned coldly, even though a fraction of a blush made its way on to his face. His companion looked a mixture of surprise and upset, whilst Lucy looked away sadly, feeling offended but didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to give her keys back yet either. He didn't trust this girl. Not yet, anyway.

**Lucy's POV**

What a jerk! I liked him better when he was sleeping. It's actually rather strange, I've never seen him do anything but intensely stare at people or fight. Sometimes I had my doubts whether he was human or not. Am I mean for saying that? No, he was even worse. I have no regrets saying that. Hmph! I just don't get why he hates me! I also have a feeling he knows something about my keys, which I had realized their lack of presence when I had woken up and tried to attack him.

**Normal POV**

Rogue immediately felt rather sympathetic for the girl, so he grunted and stared at his door, attempting to avoid any gaze he received. "Whatever, let's just go to the mall already" he mumbled. Lucy turned her head, confused by his sudden kindness. "But I need to collect my jewels fir—" she was cut off by him before she could proceed further. "Don't worry about them…. I'll pay for your clothes" it was obvious he was grumpy. Especially after not potentially murdering whoever woke him up. Usually he was very calm and polite, but today, today he was like some sort of raging demon from hell or something. Nobody messed with a tired Rogue unless they had a death wish.

**Back At Fairy Tail**

"We're home!" Natsu yelled, busting the door down with his energetic side-kicks. Lisanna and the rest of Team Natsu followed closely behind him. The smile immediately dropped on their faces when they noticed the aura around the guild. It was filled with despair. It lacked spirit. Mira's cheeks were red and puffy, and she smelt of salty tears. The news had been broken to the guild whilst the blonde was travelling back to Magnolia, so people were still very moody. "Hey, what's up with you guys?" Gray asked, eyeing Cana, who was nonchalantly playing with her cards instead of drinking numerous kegs of beer. Makarov sat on the bar cross-legged, closing his eyes with a pout on his face. Lisanna was already inside, wandering about with a heavy pouch in her hand, which appeared to be filled with jewels. "Tell me my children, do you notice anything different about the guild?" the master questioned wisely. The younger Strauss sibling nodded, and turned to make eye contact with Makarov. "Yeah, I can't seem to find Lucy. I wanted to give her the jewels I earn from the mission so she could pay her rent" she said. Natsu's ears perked at the name of the blonde celestial wizard, and looked over to his master, as if waiting for an answer. The once jolly old man looked towards his staff, which was in front of him, and sighed. "She left the guild the morning you left on your mission" Makarov replied. Lisanna and Mira were both crying into each other, being embraced by Elfman at the same time. The fire dragon slayer slammed his fist on one of the wooden tables, causing it to splinter and break beneath him. "That's a lie!" he yelled. "Lucy wouldn't leave like that, she loves her nakama!" Erza approached him with caution, and frowned slightly. "You did avoid her for quite a while, so I understand her choice" the red-head reasoned. Natsu had set fire to the remains of the table he had broken. "I only stayed away from her because she made my belly feel funny!" he blurted out. WHACK! Everyone just stood there, trying to process what just happened. Natsu touched the now red spot, where the S-class mage had just slapped him. She looked furious. "You idiot!" the armoured mage shouted, "That means you were supposed to do anything but leave her alone! Wake up and smell the roses, Natsu. You're in love with her, but because you were so stupid, she slipped from your grasp!" The pink-haired 'idiot' had never seen his nakama so engulfed in rage in his entire life. Tears filled his eyes, finally being taught what that feeling he held for Lucy was. There was nothing he could do now, but he wasn't willing to give up. He sprinted out of the guild, determined to find her. The rest of his team looked at each other, nodded, and soon followed after him.

Well, there you have it. 1,275 words in this chapter. I spent literally all day on this chapter. The original one I wrote had way more RoLu in it, but I decided it was OOC and also had too much fluff so early into the story. I tried to add some one-sided NaLu, and also something that could make the plot more interesting. Did you guys see the comedy? Did you? If you didn't, post 'Poogle is a corndog' in the review section below ;)

**You know the drill guys, reviews make me work faster, because I feel encouraged. I would love to hear your suggestions, ideas, opinions and anything else you can think of! Let's aim for 7 people to have reviewed by next chapter. **

**People who have reviewed last chapter:**

**LightAndDarkHeart**

**IkutoLovesMe**

**HeyGirlzz2814**

**DarqueDeth4444**

**Paname**

**And the person who posted as a Guest!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone Poogle here, but I'm not posting an update. I'm sorry to say, but I've started school again and won't be able to post a new chapter until Saturday. Right now, it's Friday, so, hopefully once I get my homework done I can work a little more on it. In the meantime, I would love you guys to pm me some ideas of what should happen in the next chapter. They're all going to a mall together, I'm going to be adding some StiCy, as well as hints of RoLu too. I need your ideas! Please!**


	7. Chapter 6

***shakes fist* I need dem reviews. What's up guys it's Poogle back for a new chapter of 'A Long Way From Home'. I'm also back with glasses. *Shows hipster glasses off* Enjoy the story!**

After nonchalantly arguing with Lucy for a while, Rogue finally managed to suck it up and roll out of the bed, when receiving a scary look from his exceed companion. He groaned inwardly and turned his head towards Lucy, because he had landed on his stomach. "Lucy-san, could you please leave the room while I get changed?" he asked, being careful not to make her angry. The said blonde looked at him, and studied his current attire. He was clad in nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of dark grey boxers that reached to his mid-thighs. He noticed she had been staring at him for a while, so he was beginning to get annoyed. That's when Sting entered the dimly lit bedroom, looking good as new from the nosebleed attack he had. He slung his arm around the girl's shoulders and gave a cocky smirk. "Don't worry Blondie, you can watch me dress, I won't mind showing off my gorgeous body" he boasted loudly, giving an overly-confident wink. Lucy returned the smirk. "You sound as if you're desperate" she retorted. Rogue silently snickered, watching as if they were in a video game, and there was a giant 'CRITICAL' above the white dragon slayer's head. That must have been an ego-deflator, because Sting had dragged his feet along the ground childishly as he showed himself the door, eventually making his way to his own bedroom, leaving just Lucy and Rogue together. The blonde kept on stealing glances at the shadow dragon slayer, who sighed. "Lucy-san, can you please—""Oh right I forgot." She left the room also. Come to think of it, she doesn't know the way around. "Lucy-chan, Fro is over here!" the said exceed called.

Lucy's P.O.V

I turned my head towards where I thought the voice called. I walked up the hallway, glancing at all the different doors along the way. There were about five doors. One which I assumed was Sting's room. The one that I had just come from was jerk-face's room, and the other three, which had to be the kitchen, living room and… wait... I'm not really sure what. I guess that's a storage closet, because the amount of space between it and the door next to it wasn't very large. A cold draft in the room grasped my face. The air was so cold. Why wasn't the rest of me freezing to death? I glanced down at my body and felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I was wearing jerk-face's cloak. It was so warm and it had this masculine scent on it. I breathed in the aroma, and sighed in contentment. BAD LUCY! THAT'S SO CREEPY! I have to get to where Fro is. I looked around to see where the draft was coming from, and pushed open the door. It revealed a blinding white with hints of cyan. I re-opened my eyes, which I didn't even know were closed, and studied the room I was now in. It was a kitchen. It had sparkling, clean white bench tops and cabinets, with a blue accenting the pine-scented environment. On the average-sized table in the middle of the room, I noticed two exceeds sitting on the table, staring at me. They looked to have been talking about some sort of thing, because they were facing slightly inwards to each other, and both had these malicious grins on their faces. Well, Frosch had a normal smile, but I swear I saw a glint in his eyes. Is this cat Mira in disguise or something? My heart slightly clenched negatively at the thought of the bartender. I missed her, and yet I didn't miss how she would always 'accidentally' push me in to Natsu or Gray. I smiled at the memories. "Why is she smiling like a creep?" Lector whispered in to the other exceed's ear. My eye twitched, and I slowly turned my head, feeling like my purple demon aura was coming on. Lector cowered in fear behind Frosch, who simply gave a sweet smile, seemingly un-phased by my deadly wrath. "Damn, looks like we have a Minerva number two here" a voice cut me out of my thoughts. My thoughts on how I was going to punish that stupid cat. I turned around to find Sting, in his usual outfit, only without the coat with a sarcastic smirk on his face. The corners of my lips tugged up in to a lazy smile, but it faded when my stomach rumbled. Sting snorted through his nose. "You sound like you haven't eaten in days" he teased. I pouted. "That's because I haven't" I returned the snort. He looked a bit taken aback, but then looked like he was thinking. Wait… this guy_ thinks_? I started snickering, and Lector soon caught on to what I was thinking and followed my actions, supposedly not complimenting the white dragon slayer for once. The said man frowned momentarily, but proceeded to walk to the fridge and pull out something. Butter? He then walked over to the sink, but he didn't use it. Instead he reached beside the sink. In a corner up against the wall was a toaster. I watched as he put some bread in, and got all the utensils needed to make toast. "Since Rogue will be taking a while, you know, to purposely avoid you and everything" the platinum blonde-haired boy spoke over his shoulder, clearly not bothering to turn around. I felt a weight on my heart. I don't know why he hates me so much. Sting is alright, he hasn't shown any signs of aggression, but Rogue treats me so… so… harshly. Silence filled the kitchen, the only sound was the butter knife spreading across the surface of the fresh toast. "He's not always like that, you know" my train of thought was yet again interrupted. "What do you mean?" I questioned, staring at the back of his head, and watching his hands reach for plates and everything. "He's only been that cold around you. Don't get me wrong, I mean he is cold to everyone, that's just the way he rolls, but for some reason he's trying to avoid you more than others" Sting continued, but it was only loud enough for those in the kitchen to hear, because he had made sure to keep it quiet so the shadow dragon slayer couldn't eavesdrop. "Anti-social bas—" Lector began to comment, but was cut off at the sight of the fish in front of him. He soon began eating it. Sting placed a few plates on the table, and we both sat down on opposite sides of the small table. "Thank you" I said, giving my most grateful stare at the more social one of the two dragon slayers. Sting stopped chewing on his piece of toast, which he had cut up using a knife and fork. He swallowed it. "For what?" he asked. I looked down at my breakfast with a sad smile. "For showing so much kindness to me, even though I was once a member of your rival guild" Although I averted my gaze, I could hear him practically choking on his food. That was when _he_ walked in the room.

Normal P.O.V

Rogue followed the scent of strawberries and found himself in the kitchen. Lucy slowly craned her neck around, and huffed, but not before looking at his outfit. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, the sleeves pushed up to a few inches above his elbow, exposing his slightly tanned arms. On each sleeve around his upper arm was a thick gold band, which really made the shirt less plain, and made him look all the more attractive. He was sporting a thin, white scarf, the tail of it hanging loosely. He was also wearing long black jeans. Sting nodded in approval. "Not bad" he admitted. "Fro thinks so too!" the said exceed agreed. In reply, the young man nodded curtly, and sat down beside Lucy at the small table. She visibly stiffened, but quickly stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth and began chewing. She looked really uncomfortable, and it was rather obvious. It was silent for a while, so she decided to speak up. She looked at Rogue with a childish pout, puffing her cheeks and also her naturally rosy lips out. 

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Lots of things have been happening. I've also been sick. I tried to make this chapter longer, so don't lock me in that cage over there! *points* **

**I always leave on a cliffhanger, don't I? I still need your suggestions on what should happen at the mall! Seriously! I can't post another chapter if I don't know what you guys want! Bleh!**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review. Suggestions, feedback, greetings, life stories. Anything is fine by me. Even if you are a guest I'd still love it if you could review. I'm aiming for reviews from 10 different people.**

**People who reviewed previous chapter:**

**Matchmakingdove1028**

**xLyneex**

**Ikutolovesme**

**Paname**

**Bookworm-anime**

**KeyG99**

**Stiluxrolu**

**Ezar**

**LightandDarkHeart**

**OctaviaHigh**


	8. Chapter 7: The Awkward Train Ride

**Lucy's POV**

Sting locked the door behind him, and closed it quietly. I turned around and began walking away once he had finished, but I made sure he was next to me when I did so he knew I was waiting for him. "Hey, what time is the train leaving?" he asked innocently. I tapped my chin and pondered for a moment. "9:15" I replied. His face visibly paled, losing all colour. "Isn't that fifteen minutes from now?" the rhetorical question came. I followed in his paling, and nodded very stiffly. Mr-Tsundere just grunted and kept on walking, my little Fro in his arms. Yes, that's right. I'm claiming Frosch as _my_ cat. He's just so adorable like Plue! We immediately all start running, but I'm about 10 metres away from them, since they're so unnaturally fast. "Come on Pixie, work those flabby legs!" Lector called 'encouragingly' from Sting's shoulder, a cocky smirk on his face. I froze and felt heat slowly rise within my body. "What did you say?" I said in a dangerously low tone. Lector gulped. He knew what was going to happen. "Get back here you stupid cat!" I yelled, immediately surpassing the 'twins' in speed and chasing after the now flying exceed.

I almost got to that cat, but was quickly distracted at the train station. "Five tickets, please" I requested to the man working at the booth. He looked very unamused. I wouldn't blame him; this job probably didn't pay much and also was the same thing day in, day out. "That'll be five thousand jewels" he calculated. Well, there goes like the rest of my money. I sighed and began pulling the money out of my pouch. As I was about to hand it to him, my hand got smacked away. I looked at the attacker in shock, but only found the cold-hearted Tsundere giving me a frown. He swiftly turned to the booth employee and got his own wallet out of the pocket of his jeans, and put the money down. He put the wallet back and began walking towards the train. Did he seriously just deny the access of buying my own ticket and instead buy it for me? What is with this guy?

**Normal POV**

The group of five boarded the train. Once they had found their own carriage, they closed the door behind them and sat down. One side was for the exceeds, since they were wise enough to stay away from the dragon slayers. Rogue was on Lucy's left, whilst Sting sat to her right, leaving the soon-to-be-victim in between the two. The white dragon slayer had a perverted grin on his face. "Hey Blondie, be sure to buy a bunny outfit while you're there so you can dress up for—"He was cut off by his own groans, and his face turned a pale lime green colour. Rogue had showed no reaction towards his motion sickness, but instead was massaging his temples. "Serves you right Sting, you were being such a perv" Lucy huffed. "Fro thinks so too!" the exceed agreed. She sighed and looked down at her feet, but her view was blocked. Sting had rested his head on her busty chest, making her alarmed. She whacked him in the back of the head, and he 'rolled' his head in to her crotch, but then positioned himself so the back of his head was in her lap as he lied facing towards the ceiling. "Whoa, when I have my head on you, I don't feel sick!" he exclaimed happily. The female of the two blondes sighed deeply. She wasn't really comfortable with him so close to her, but he has showed nothing but kindness to her, so she decided to let it slip. Besides, she didn't want to be thrown up on. Unconsciously, she began fiddling with his platinum locks, which made him feel relaxed. "Hey, Rogue!" Sting exclaimed from the young woman's lap, tilting his head backwards to make eye contact, "You should try this!" Lucy sweat-dropped and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. There was this unknown feeling inside of the shadow dragon slayer, watching how casual his companion could be to their 'rival'. He didn't like it one bit. Lucy froze on the spot, feeling a weight on her left shoulder. She turned her head in awkward, unnatural movements, as if she were a robot. She glanced down at her shoulder, to find the person least expected to get comfortable with her, resting his forehead against her. He frowned a little. "Don't get any ideas, I'm only doing this so I don't throw up" he lectured. Sting, who was pretending to be asleep on Lucy, rolled his eyes and tugged his lips up in to a knowing smirk. The celestial mage nodded, totally buying the excuse.

After a few minutes, Rogue had fallen asleep, leaving just Lucy conscious, since Sting, Lector and Frosch had eventually drifted off also. She craned her neck around, and leaned her head backwards, so she could get a good look at Rogue. Jet black tufts of hair were sprawled out, occasionally covering some parts on his face, but both his eyelids were now visible. His lips were slightly parted in a boyish way, and his breaths were slow and sharp. He had a defined jawline, but wasn't all muscly in the arms like Natsu. You could tell he was strong, very strong though. He looked like a 20-year-old should, instead of looking like he was on steroids or something. **(A/N: **_**What I'm trying to say is that he has muscles, and you can see them slightly, but they're not exaggerated like Natsu's or Gray's. He sort of looks like a teenage boy. He has the slightest of a six-pack, but it's not really too defined. It looks natural. Get what I'm trying to say?**_**) **He looked like a little child, but like a man at the same time when he slept. Lucy slowly reached her hand out and caressed his soft face, before losing consciousness like the others.

**Sting's POV**

I don't know why, but Rogue had yet again refused to help Blondie. She was still asleep after the train right, and I would have felt awful for waking her up, considering what she's been through, because it's not like I care or anything, so I asked Rogue if he could carry her. He gave me this look. It wasn't like he was angry, it just held a lot of stoic-ness in it. I ended up being the one to carry her. She's a bit heavier than she looks, but not by so much that I have struggles holding her. I haven't really held a person in my arms before, so it took me a while before I decided what the best technique was. She was slung over my back, meaning her butt was right next to my head and her legs fell down until they reached a bit under my stomach. I know about the whole 'bridal-style' thing, but I would be in for a world of hurt if she had woken up to that. "Sting-kun, I think the pixie is waking up" Lector said. "Fro thinks so too!" his friend agreed. I saw heard a groan from Blondie, signaling she had literally just awakened from her slumber. I then heard a yelp. Followed by that, I felt something similar to tickling on my back. She must be pounding it with her fists. "Hey, let me down! I can walk myself!" she whined. I smirked victoriously at her reaction. "No" I simply replied. Well, I soon regretted that, because she had just taken every ounce of air out of my lungs. I looked down at the spot where she had just kicked and winced. I really should have chosen a different way to hold her. **[A/N: Please read the questions in the large author's note below]**

**Sorry guys, I'm going to end it here. I really want the mall thing to go over a few chapters so you guys have something to be excited for. I actually finished this chapter on Monday I think, but I prefer to stick to uploading on Saturdays and Saturdays only. Sorry for the non-action-packed chapter, but it'd be silly if I skipped out of writing this stuff, ne? ;) Now, before you leave, I have a question that a really need you guys to answer. Do you want me to update with short chapters quickly or take my time to make long chapters? Shorter chapters mean I update more frequently. Please review also, telling me any suggestions you have for 'fluffy moments', etc. I would also love to hear your feedback and opinions, but please no flames because they burn. **

**People who reviewed the previous chapter:**

**Ikutolovesme**

**OctaviaHigh**

**Hollypool**

**Flwoingstar**

**FairyTailBleach05**

**Coolanime14**

**Matchmakingdove1028**

**Sinder-char**

**GingerLily01**

**Paname**

**MagicalPuttemtator**


End file.
